


The Girls in 308

by MintIceTea



Category: Dead Fish (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV), Operation: Endgame (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyshipping Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: Danny Devine was not fucking scared of his neighbors, thank you very fucking much.No, sir.He was just fucking in love with them.[Polyshipping Day - Jan, 2017]





	1. Jan '17: Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Polyshipping Day - prompt was “Something New”.
> 
> Hivelle - Hierophant (Operation: Endgame) x Danny Devine (Dead Fish) x Belle French (Once Upon a Time)  
> Also the hitchhiking bit was off a prompt that I can't find anymore. :/

                Danny Devine was not fucking scared of his neighbors, thank you very fucking much. Just because he seemed to lose the ability to speak when faced with them. Or because he ran when he saw them down the hall, well, that didn’t mean he was scared of them.

                No, sir.

                He was just fucking in love with them.

                Well, maybe not in love. But the way his heart fluttered when Belle smiled at him. Or the way his face flushed when Beth sent him flirtatious looks meant he was probably well on his way. He didn’t like one fucking bit. Even he could see that they adored each other. He rarely saw them together not holding hands. It made him uncomfortable, in a weird achy longing way.

                So he avoided them.

\--

                “I think he’s scared of us,” Elizabeth said as she entered the laundry. Immediately spotting her girlfriend at one of the machines. Beth had just finished a job. And as usual needed Belle’s expertise at getting her clothes back to normal. Belle brought thebasket of the rest of their laundry so it was less obvious they were removing bloodstains.

                “Who? Oh, the man across the hall?”

                “Yeah, Mr. Devine.”

                “Is it because you’ve got blood on your shoes?” Belle scowled. The blue kitten heels Beth was wearing had distinctive red splatter across the toes. They were Belle’s favorites.

                “Noo,” Beth drawled, but still frowned at her feet. “He didn’t even look down. Barely got him to look at my boobs.” She shrugged out of her cardigan, the stained sleeves were her first worry. “Besides, he’s some kinda loan shark, I doubt a little blood would faze him. He’s just scared of _us_.”

                “He’ll talk to me sometimes.”

                “Yeah, until you start flirting with him.” Beth grinned, kissing Belle on the cheek as she joined her at the sink.

                “You’re flirty all the time,” Belle reasoned. “And if those shoes are ruined you owe me new ones.”

                “I know, I’m sorry.” She tilted her head, pursing her lips as she fought with the stain on her cardigan. “I don’t think this is coming out either.”

                Belle gave the fabric a scrutinizing look. Trying not to think too hard about how the gore had gotten on the cardigan in the first place. “No, I don’t think so.”

                “Fuck.” Beth threw it in the trash. “Do you think he’s gay? That’d be a real shame, then we’d never be able to invite him over.” She followed Belle over to the dyers.

                “Well, we still could.” Belle hummed as she peeked in on the load in the dryer.

                “But we’d never be able to get our hands on his butt.” Beth hopped onto the dryer as soon as Belle shut the door. A wicked grin on her lips as she used her legs to trap her girlfriend in place. “Gotcha.”

                Belle wrinkled her nose, but tilted her head upwards for a kiss anyway. Beth dropped light kisses across Belle’s lips and had just begun to unpin her hair when the cheerful ringing of cellphone startled them both.

                “Is that ‘Hungry Like the Wolf’?” Beth asked as Belle pulled her phone from her pocket.

                _Ruby,_ Belle mouthed as she answered.

                Beth ginned, content to sit back and wait. Whenever had Ruby calling on a Friday night, it would be worth the small interruption. And she was proven correct when Belle hung up.

                “Dottie wants to start the New Year’s party early to celebrate her getting the job.  Ruby also wanted to try that new bar you saw a few days ago.”

                Beth’s red lips curled up.

\--

                “What the fuck?” The streets were nearly deserted as Danny drove himself home from the club. The party has been somewhat dying down when he left, his staff should be able to handle the last of the patrons.  Hitchhikers were the last things he expected to see out on the streets. Some stragglers from the bars yes, but not hitchhikers on the London sidestreets. But even odder was the fact that he recognized the two women. His neighbors, Belle was trying to support a stumbling Beth who had her arm extended and thumb out. He slowed to a stop beside them, flushing at how Belle’s face lit up when she saw him.

                “What the fuck are you doing?”

                “Wazzit look like?” Beth slurred, “hitchin!” She didn’t notice the sour look Belle turned at her, too busy trying to stumble towards the door of the minibus.

                “I’m so sorry, Mr. Devine, but could you give us a lift home?”

                “Ah, fuck, sure.” He leaned over to shove the passenger door open. Having to take Beth’s hands to steady her as she climbed inside. Belle clambered over her girlfriend to sit between her and Danny. Scolding as she went.

                “I won’ get han’sy.” Beth mumbled, flopping against the door.

                “I just don’t want you puking in Mr. Devine’s car.” Belle said, rolling down the window.

                “Fuck – just call me Danny.”

                “Thank you, Danny.”

                It was a good thing he was driving. Focused on the road. Because he had a feeling that if he looked at her directly her smile would fucking melt him.

                He wasn’t entirely sure. But he wasn’t going to risk it.

                Somehow, he managed to keep up a simple conversation without making a complete twat of himself. Belle was as delightful as he feared. Observant, and able to coax him into conversation regarding brief snippets they had talked about in the past. Flitting comments he had made about the club, or debtors, just things in passing.

                It surprised him that she remembered any of it.

\--

                The moment the doorclosed and they were alone in their apartment Belle snapped. “What was that?”

                Beth sat up, bright eyed and sober, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  “I heard his van and went with it.”

                Belle plopped down on the sofa beside her, slipping off her shoes. “I do appreciate the lift, so thank you.”

                “Ah, but you don’t realize the pure genius of my plan.” Beth moved, laying across Belle to kiss at her jaw. “Tomorrow, I’ll be a good girl and go over and apologize for my behavior and invite him to dinner. You really worked your charm on him, Belles. So it’s my turn now.”

                Belle laughed. “Devious!” 

Beth grinned. "I know." 

\--

                Danny Devine is not scared of or in love with his neighbors. Not yet anyway. But will Belle smiling at him from across her kitchen table. And Beth keeping up a steady stream of chatter while she made them dinner…

                Well, he was fucking on his way now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not to host a pity-party or anything, but lost a lot of my writing mojo over the year. But despite being the only one in this polyshipping palace - I wanted to continue this. (Also, yes I know my writing style has changed since the first chapter - I'll go back and fix it eventually.)

Danny’s planner is mess, or at least it is to anyone who tries to decipher it. For Danny it’s perfectly legible. And his notes confirm his suspicions. It had been a week and a half since he had seen either of his lovely neighbors.

Ever since the first dinner in their flat, he spent at least two evenings a week in their cozy apartment. Sometimes after dinner they ended up on the sofa, watching some movie or another. Belle curled against his side, Beth leaning against her – their perfumes mixing in a heady combination of roses and vanilla that made him lightheaded. Occasionally Beth would leave her girlfriend’s side to cuddle underneath his other arm. The way her fingers would linger on his thighs made a confusion situation even more so.

He wouldn’t trade those nights for anything in the world.

 _But_ , he thinks as he thumbs through his book in frustration, _apparently, they would_.

It’s been nearly two weeks without a word from them, and thinking back, he realizes he hadn’t even passed them in the halls.

Danny scrubs at his face. It’s no surprise that they’ve gotten fed up and annoyed with him. A scrawny, foul-mouthed Irishman wasn’t fit to be near two ladies as fine as them anyway. It was a miracle that they deemed to speak with him in the first place.

He shoves his book back into his pocket and slams the door to the minibus more forcefully than necessary. He doesn’t often drink when he’s working in the office, but fuck, he may need a drink or five tonight.

The self-loathing doesn’t come around often, but Danny knows how to beat that fucker back where it belongs. (Some of the key steps being: a fuckton of whiskey, and screaming the money out of the losers he loans to.)

He’s already one glass in by the time he storms into his office. And he requires a double take when he realizes that someone is reclining back in his custom parrot chair, ankles crossed on his desk.

Someone with a very, _very_ , short skirt.

“What the fucking hell are you doing here?” He finally manages to splutter, after great difficultly raising his eyes from her legs. (She’s wearing stockings, not tights, he realizes – answering a question he didn’t know he had.)

“Oh, I jus’ got the _funniest_ job offer the other day, and I just had to come and tell you about it.” Her drawling accent made his heart flutter, and okay, yeah, he had really fucking missed her. She swings her legs down and stands, offering him his chair back.

He sits, suspicious, and unwilling to admit to her face that he doesn’t know what she does for a living. Beth perches on his desk, crossing her legs as she does so, which gives him another glimpse at the tops of her stockings.

This time when he meets her eyes her knows she did it on purpose, the smug curve of her lips leaves no room for doubt.

“So, uh, what was this fucking job offer of yours?” His hands clench on the sides of the chair, wishing he had brought the freaking bottle up with him. He has a feeling he’s going to need it.

“Oh, yeah! So, this guy calls me up, and he says he’d give me about two and a half grand if I’d off you. Said he owed you money, so it was just _hilarious_ that he was going to waste the money he owed you by having you killed.” She laughs like it is really the funniest damn thing she’s ever heard.

“You a fucking hitman or something?”

“Or something,” she agrees. She smiles a him, petting his cheek affectionally. “But I don’t do small jobs that like that, hon, so don’t worry.”

“Fucking, ‘small jobs’,” Danny grumbles, leaning back in his chair away from her tempting touch. “I’m offended.”

“I know, right?” Beth sighs in sympathy. “I mean, I usually don’t settle for anything less than fifteen thousand nowadays. Oh, not that I’d kill you for that, you’ve got too cute of an ass to die, just so you know.”

He feels an uncomfortable itch at his ears, almost like a blush is creeping across his face. “Fucking ta then.”

“Oh, don’t pout, hon,” she leans forward, elbows on her knees. “I did require an advancement of the money though, so you’ve got a coupla options.”

“Y-yeah? And what’re those?”

“Well, you can be a generous soul and accept the money as payment towards his debt.” Danny scoffs, and she nods in agreement, a wry smile on her face. “Or we can use some of the money and surprise Belle with dinner out tonight.”

“Thought you were tired of me.” Danny can’t help but mutter, instantly regretting the words as soon as they leave his mouth. She frowns.

“Oh, baby, no – I’m sorry. I actually had a location job and just got back yesterday, and Belle’s dad’s been sick so she’s been spending the evenings making him dinner.” She slides off the desk, and Danny squeaks as she deposits herself sideways on his lap. “I’m so, _so_ sorry, baby. We didn’ mean to make you feel unwanted.”

And because Danny is his own worst enemy who can’t just accept that he has two beautiful neighbors that want to spend time with him, he says: “Not like we’re dating or anything.”

Beth pulls back sharply, like he expects, but when she leaves his lap she doesn’t storm out the office, she grabs his shoulders, making him face her. “No, we’re not dating – but we could be. You, me, and Belle  - all three of us.”

“What?” He can’t be hearing that right, can he?

“Well, how about instead of going out for dinner – you come over as usual, and all three of us can talk, okay?”

Danny shakes his head in disbelief. “What the actual fuck.” Her expression is serious, and he tells his fluttering heart to calm the fuck down. “Alright. But if you’re a hitman, what is Belle then? Some kinda-I don’t know- super criminal meth dealer hacker?”

She throws her head back to laugh. He smiles and at just for now, at least, everything is as it should be.


End file.
